1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to an organic electroluminescent device. More particularly, the present application relates to an organic electroluminescent device with an improved pixel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication, display devices are being rapidly developed. Among the display devices, an organic electroluminescent device corresponding to a self-luminous device does not require a separated backlight unit. As such, the organic electroluminescent device has features of thinner and lower consumption power compared to the other display devices.
An ordinary organic electroluminescent device can basically include an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and an organic light emission pattern interposed between the two electrodes. The ordinarily organic electroluminescent device allows excitons to be formed through recombination of electrons and electric holes, which are applied from the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, in the organic light emission pattern. Also, the ordinarily organic electroluminescent device generates light by transitioning the excitons from an unstable state (or an excited state) into a stable state (a ground state).
The organic light emission pattern, which performs the function of light emission, is formed on a large-sized substrate through an ink-jet printing procedure, in order to form pixels.
Each of the pixels included in an organic electroluminescent device of the related art is configured with red, green and blue sub-pixels and driving cells disposed between the red, green and blue sub-pixels. In order to form the sub-pixels, a nozzle scans sub-pixel regions in a horizontal direction of the substrate and drops ink into sub-pixel regions. However, the vertical lengths of the red, green and blue sub-pixels must be shortened due to the driving cells. As such, the nozzle must repeatedly perform the scanning operation four times, in order to drop 8 drops of ink into each of the sub-pixel regions. Due to this, processing time increases.